The present invention relates to a thin film transistor array substrate having a transparent conductive film and a liquid crystal display apparatus. Specifically, the present invention relates to a wiring structure around the transparent conductive film.
A transparent conductive film is used in a thin film electronic device, such as a terminal electrode, which configures an external connection terminal face of a thin film transistor array substrate (hereinafter, referred to as TFT array substrate) on which thin film transistors (TFTs) are arranged in an array form, a transparent electrode for a display apparatus, and the like. For example, JP-A-01-123475 discloses a liquid crystal display apparatus in which a transparent conductive film such as ITO (Indium Tin Oxide) is used for a pixel electrode and JP-A-08-6059 discloses an active matrix substrate of a liquid crystal display apparatus in which a transparent conductive film made of ITO is provided on an external connection terminal face layer.